roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlander Revolutionary Army
"Freedom, Peace and Prosperity, these are the principles we shall establish for the overlanders. Anything else would keep us what the empire wants us to be, brainless death machines and savages." - 'The leader of the Overlander Revolutionary Army, Dayton Archer, speaking of the objectives of the faction' The Overlander Revolutionary Army is an underground resistance group with primary goals of defeating the New Overlander Empire and freeing slaves imprisoned in the labor camps of the empire. It is lead by Dayton Archer, a veteran of the Great War and nemesis of the Emperor Elwyn Salvage. History: The Overlander Revolutionary Army was created during the Second Dimensional War by Dayton Archer and a large group of defectors from the overlander imperial army, with the aim of putting an end to the dictatorship of the Emperor and his subjects and allow to overlanders getting a democratic system where freedom rights and tolerance with primal mobians and humans are guaranteed by the new government. Despite starting with being a small underground movement, the Overlander Revolutionary Army has soon become a great threat for the Emperor, operating in the occupied territories of the New Overlander Empire and the Collaborationist Mobian Army, raiding imperial bases and headquarters, conducting cyber attacks against the digital network of the empire, destroying imperial propaganda and freeing a large number of slaves from labor camps and laboratories in rescue operations. During their guerrilla campaign against the New Overlander Empire, the group has signed several alliances with the United Federation, the Mobian Defense League and even the Kingdom of Acorn to work togheter for fighting the Emperor and protecting Mobius Prime from the imperial influence and expansion. Organization: The Overlander Rivolutionary Army operates in all occupied territories of the empire in Eurish and a part of Soumerca too, although they have a small influence in Northamer too. It's members prefer hit and run tactics, sabotage, stealth and cyberterrorism to fight the imperial army. This faction is also constructed like a pyramid, with the base composed of informants, spies and sympathizers (mobians and humans), above which stand agents and assassins, and finally, the most secretive and heavily protected, the Operative Members that have access to all the information and coordinates of the Overlander Revolutionary Army operations. All answer to Dayton Archer, the leader of the faction and the most important member of the resistance movement. Ranks: Supreme Commander: The leader of all the Overlander Revolutionary Army, who is in charge of day-to-day operations and maintaining contact with the widespread network of safehouses, informers and agents. Agent: The Agents infiltrate factions and towns and collect intel using surveillance devices that allows them to get a powerful information network. Agents also serve an important role in establishing safehouses and refuges, stashing supplies, sabotaging enemy fortifications and freeing slaves and prisoners from imperial camps and prisons. Slayer: Assassins trained to track down and eliminate members of the New Overlander Empire and the Collaborationist Mobian Army and the imperial armed forces, such as spies and informants, commanders and mages too. Warden: They are responsible for the defense of safehouses and escaped slaves should they be attacked by enemy forces. Mage: '''Support units who use Magitek and magical spells to help Agents and Wardens in combat and in cyber attacks against the imperial network. They are lead by a High Mage. '''Recruit: All the members who still have to get through the training of the resistance faction and learn the basics for being a full member of the overlander insurgency. All the informers and the spies who gather informations for the Overlander Revolutionary Army about New Overlander Empire and the other factions of the Grey Alliance are not considered full members of the organization but only allies and friends of the overlander resistance. Mobians and humans are often part of this category in the insurgency hierarchy as the Overlander Revolutionary Army accepts only overlanders in it's ranks. Policies: The Overlander Revolutionary Army has shown to promote and encourage tolerance and peace with primal mobians, in particular the Kingdom of Acorn. They also have friendly relationship with the United Federation and Guardian Units of Nations, and they have a strong dislike for the Eggman Empire and all the factions and puppet governments helping and supporting the New Overlander Empire and they openly oppose the genocide of hedgehogs and echidnas commited by New Order and the New Dingo Regime and their speciesist and imperialistic policies. This faction supports the idea of an indipendent and liberalist Overland with a new government which allows it's citizens to get freedom and the chance to live in peace with all the other nations of Mobius Prime. Weapons/Equipment: All the members of the Overlander Revolutionary Army are equipped with several melee weapons, included daggers and one handed swords, a wide diversity of explosives and traps, and laser weaponry and they wear the old grey armors of the first overlander empire that fought the mobians in the Great War, though now modified and improved with upgrades which allow them to get damage and energy resistance. The Assassins also wear a heavier and hardened version of this armor, injuring speed and carrying capacity at the offset of added protection, and they use heavy weapons such as laser gatlings, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, power fists and two handed swords. Trivia: - This resistance movement is inspired to the Railroad faction of Fallout series - All cells, hit squads and groups combined of the Overlander Revolutionary Army operating in the imperial occupied territories has in total a strenght of a ten of thousand members. Category:Overlanders Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Factions Category:Armies Category:Soldiers Category:Technomage Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good